walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Culver (TV Series)
Randall was a survivor in AMC's The Walking Dead. Randall had been traveling in a group with Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate, and Jane and around 30 other survivors, before being taken hostage by Rick's group. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Almost nothing is known about Randall's life prior to the outbreak other than that he attended school with Maggie, and that he lived with his mother, whom he lost in the outbreak. He talks about having a normal life as "just some guy". (watching football and screwing around on the Internet.) Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Triggerfinger" Randall is first seen by Rick, Hershel, and Glenn standing on a roof across the street from Patton's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, tells Randall to jump down but when he attempts to jump, he slides down the nearby roof and into an alley where he begins screaming. Thinking he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel run over to their vehicle and find that he had fallen onto a railing-pike, impaling his leg. They negotiate on whether to save him or not. Rick says he is just a kid and Hershel agrees. Unable to get Randall's leg unstuck, Rick uses his strength and rips it out of the spiked-fence. The three then proceed to put him in the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is. Hershel states that he performed surgery on his leg. "18 Miles Out" Rick and Shane bring Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and to leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane are shocked when Randall reveals that he went to school with Maggie and knows who Hershel is and most likely knew where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervenes, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally causes a horde of walkers to be released, which attack the survivors. Randall is able to cut the ropes with a knife and is about to escape when he is stopped by Rick. Randall tells him to leave Shane behind and promises Rick he isn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just tells him to shut up. Reluctantly they decide to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a bus. However, at the last minute they change their minds and drive past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helps save Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick says they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he will most likely be killed. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Randall is brutally interrogated by Daryl, and reveals that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. He also alludes to this group carryout violent raids and gang rapes, prompting a repulsed Daryl to beat him even more furiously. The rest of the group decide that releasing Randall would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They leave him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Carl finds a way into the barn, and Randall attempts to convince the boy to set him free, but Shane comes in and takes the boy away. Despite Dale's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decides to take him to the other barn to be shot. However, Rick changes his mind when he realizes that Carl is watching him. Daryl is securing Randall in the barn once again, but is interrupted by Dale crying out, and runs off, leaving Randall tied up. "Better Angels" The decision of what to do with Randall is still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane is very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Randall, but Rick is still reluctant. Later on, Rick decides to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urges him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminds him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claims to do it "later". While everyone is distracted, Shane sneaks into the barn and makes several attempts to kill Randall or at least frighten him into submission. Shane then decides to take Randall out into the woods and claims he wants to go with his "group". However, it was only a distraction as it's heard off-screen that Shane murders Randall by snapping his neck and then slams his head into the tree to appear as if he was assaulted by Randall. He then goes running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and ran off. Later, it's shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two have a fight with him but eventually kill Randall. They examine that there were no bite marks on his body and question why he became a walker without getting bit. "Beside the Dying Fire" After the group leaves the farm which has been overrun by walkers, Beth asks Rick if they ran into another group like Randall's. Then, Daryl mentions that he and Glenn found Randall as a walker, but that he wasn't bitten. Daryl then mentions that Shane killed Randall by snapping his neck. This leads to Rick telling the group that they're all infected and they all carry it, as he was told by Dr. Jenner. Season 3 "I Ain't a Judas" Randall is mentioned by Carol in this episode, when Andrea is visiting the prison. Andrea learns the truth about Shane's death and learns that he himself killed Randall in an attempt to assassinate Rick and become leader of the group, causing his own demise. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Alive) After Shane sets Randall free, the two wander off into the woods, talking about the possibility of Shane joining Randall's group. A few moments later, Shane snaps Randall's neck, instantly killing him. *Glenn (Zombified) After Randall is reanimated, Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Shane search for him in the woods, Rick and Shane in one group and Glenn and Daryl in another. Daryl and Glenn hear a noise and hide behind a tree. Daryl fires a bolt but misses and Randall pins him to the ground, only to be killed by Glenn, who saves Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Randall has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Randall was one of the members of Dave and Tony's group that attacked Rick, Glenn, and Hershel in "Triggerfinger". After impaling his leg on a fence spike, Rick refused to leave him behind to die and managed to free Randall at the last minute. 1 week later in "18 Miles Out", Rick and Shane traveled to a works station to leave Randall and give him a chance to survive. However, Randall revealed that he knew Maggie and who her father was, making Rick realize he was a grave threat to the group's security. Shane then wanted to kill Randall but Rick stopped him, prompting a savage fight between the two. After learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick then felt like he had to kill Randall claiming he was a threat. Rick almost executed Randall in "Judge, Jury, Executioner" but Carl wanted to watch, and Rick decided not to kill him. After Dale's death, Rick then granting his last wish and wanted to set Randall free but not before Shane killed Randall in "Better Angels". Shane Walsh From the minute he was brought to the farm, after being rescued by Rick, he wanted him dead, claiming he was an immediate threat to the group. In "18 Miles Out", Shane attempted to kill Randall after he revealed that he was one of Maggie's classmates, but was stopped by Rick, prompting a savage fight between the two. In "Judge, Jury, Executioner", after learning of the dangerous nature of Randall's group, Rick was going to execute Randall, but decided not to after seeing Carl wanting to watch. In "Better Angels", after Dale's death, Rick wanted to set Randall free, a decision that Shane still did not agree with, but Rick told him to swallow it and move on. Later in the episode, Shane set Randall free and the two entered the forest, where Shane asks Randall about his group. Randall tells Shane that he'd fit right in, showing possible respect for him, though it was likely him just trying to please Shane. Shane eventually kills Randall by breaking his neck. Maggie Greene Randall and Maggie were never seen together on screen, but they both went to high school together. Maggie didn't know Randall very well. In a deleted scene in Season 2, Maggie looks over her yearbook and saw that Randall went to the same high school as her. Appearances TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *Randall is one of the many religious characters in The Walking Dead. *Randall is the first named character to have reanimated without being killed by a walker, the second being Shane. *Randall was opted for amputation before having his leg ripped from the pike, the amputation being an ongoing theme in the Comic Series and TV Series. *Randall stated that he attended high school with Maggie Greene, implying that he was from the area. *In The Talking Dead following the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner", episode director Gregory Nicotero confirmed that he had initially shot Daryl and Randall's final confrontation in the barn to where that Daryl was going to kill Randall himself until he heard Dale's desperate screams for help. *Randall is the third character in the TV Series known to reanimate without receiving a bite wound (the first two Mert County Deputies being scratched in "18 Miles Out"). **However, he is the first one to reanimate with absolutely no damage sustained by walkers. *T-Dog dubs Randall "Randy" in "Better Angels". Also in the episode, T-Dog jokes that the Governor called and said he was off the hook. *Randall was initially scripted to kill Hershel Greene in the Season 2 episode, "Better Angels", but the producers eventually decided against it. *It is revealed in a deleted scene that Randall's last name is Culver, and that he attended the same high school as Maggie when she was looking through her high school book. Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Culver, Randall Category:Children